<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Lost by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820650">Something Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Happy, angst gremlin hit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "I didn't even know I was pregnant until I lost the baby."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*WARNING* Miscarriage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The house was oppressively silent as he closed the door behind them. Aelin was just ahead of, pulling off her coat and scarf and hanging them on the rack. Her movements were slow but methodical, as if these simple acts were taking her whole focus. When she was done she headed for the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want anything? Some tea?” Rowan called after her as he took his own scarf off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her voice was hollow when she answered. “No thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan just watched after his fiancee as she laboriously climbed the stairs and disappeared from view. Even when she was gone, he just stood there watching as that silence became overwhelming again. Rowan went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, making himself some tea just for something to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those three words were the first she had spoken to him in hours. Aelin didn’t speak as he drove them home from the hospital, she only leaned her head back as tears streamed down her face. Rowan hadn’t pressed her, he didn’t know what to say besides he was sorry, he was so sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The water bubbled and Rowan heard the button flick over but he didn’t move. He just stood there, hands braced on the counter, staring at nothing. The front door opened, and Rowan heard heaving footsteps making their way through the house. They stopped at the entryway to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan looked over to see Aedion standing there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Rowan answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How is she?” Aedion asked as he slid onto one of the stools at the bench across from Rowan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan shrugged, his chest starting to ache. Silence again, Rowan couldn’t bear it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know,” Rowan said quietly. “I didn’t know she was pregnant until she lost the baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Aedion said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan felt his anger, anger at himself and anger over the whole situation, rising like a tide. “How did I not know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He should have known, he should have seen the signs. Rowan knew Aelin better than he knew himself, and yet he had missed this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I only found out because she vomited mid sentence when I came to visit last week,” Aedion told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan had been leaving early and getting home late, it seemed Aelin was only sick when he wasn’t around. He had only found out when she had called him, crying so hard he couldn’t understand her besides her begging him to come home. He had, and found her in the bathroom, blood on the tiles as she cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t she tell me?” Rowan asked quietly, his voice defeated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was waiting. For Father’s Day,” Aedion said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s heart sank. That was two days away. A tear fell to the counter, then another, and his body shook as he let out a shuddering breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry, Rowan,” Aedion said, then he paused for moment. “I’ll go. But let me know if you guys need anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Rowan mumbled and he didn’t wait for Aedion to leave before he left the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin was in bed, a comforter draped over her and she looked through the open curtains of the window in their room. Rowan let that silence envelope him as he lay down next to her. She rolled over then, into Rowan’s waiting arms. Right now there were no words, nothing he could say to soothe this pain, so Rowan kissed her forehead and held her as they both grieved for what they had lost.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>